Lost Things
Synopsis Prologue Keiichi raises his bat as Teppei gurgles. Teppei avoids the blow then falls down the edge of the road. Teppei thinks that he has avoided the boy, however Keiichi catches him and finishes him. Then Keiichi covers his body with dirt. As he walks fatigued home in the rain with his bike and spade, Takano drives up behind him. As they ride home together, Takano slyly asks if he was able to bury the corpse. First Half Takano cheerfully repeats her question. Keiichi tries to smile back and asks her what she is saying. She cheerfully informs him that if one does not bury a body deep enough, stray dogs will smell it and dig it up. She then suddenly looks disappointed and asks, "You won't play along?" Keiichi remains speechless other than surprised sounds. Takano confesses that she is joking with him, and she suspect that they are not "very compatible." Keiichi fearfully smiles back. He notices, again, the bicycle in the back seat. He recognizes it and asks her to confirm if it is Jirō's bicycle. She responds by asking him why he would think so. He explains that he recognizes it since the frame is unique. Looking at him through the rear-view mirror, Takano insists that it is her bicycle. She insists that Jirō chose it for her to his preferences. Keiichi accepts this explanation. When they arrive at his house, Takano insists that they did not meet. Concerned, Keiichi asks what she means, but Takano, without looking at him, calmly repeats her command twice. He looks down at the spade between his legs and agrees. She then looks at him and tells him "it's better for you that way." With a wild look not directed towards her, he asks her why she thinks that. Her expression changes to irritation as she demands he stop asking her questions. She then admonishes him for not being able to figure it out for himself. Keiichi exits her car as she pleasantly wishes him a good night. He watches her drive off then turns to his home. As he walks, he angrily reasons that if she saw him, he should have killed her. "Die by Oyashiro-sama's curse," he says as he stops at the doorstep. He hears another step splash in the puddle behind him. He turns in shock but sees no one. The following sunny day Keiichi sleeps soundly. He awakens to discover it is 10:10 A.M., and he has overslept again. He rises sore and makes his way to school. He is surprised to find Satoko's shoes in her shoe locker. He takes a deep breath and enters the class with a hearty greeting only to be shocked to find all of the students staring at him. He sees a concerned Rika sitting next to Satoko who sits looking sad with her chin propped up by her hands. Mion, sitting next to Rena, cannot contain her laughter. She teases him for "flying high," and Rena suggests that the "festival excitement" maybe will not go away for him. Keiichi finds his desk and responds that he did not go to the ''Watanagashi'' Festival, but with wide-open "puppy" eyes Rika ask him if he watched her performance. Before he can respond, Rena answers that he saw it, and she asks Rika if she did not notice. Keiichi tries, again, to explain that he was not there, but Mion jokes that Keiichi not only watched, he ignored Shion's flirting to her gleeful satisfaction. Okamura Suguru and Tomita Daiki run up to ask how the shooting range match went. Rika responds that Jirō took last place, and they all enjoyed playing the "punishment game" together. As the girls continue to discuss the previous night's events, Keiichi watches in silent horror. Rena especially thanks Keiichi. When he asks for what reason, she enters her Cute Mode to thank him for the "huge stuffed toy" he won for her at the shooting gallery. Tomita looks at him with surprise as Keiichi asks Rena what she is talking about. their teacher enters to announce the beginning of the afternoon class. Everyone takes their place and Chie calls on the class leader, Mion, to call everyone to stand and bow while Keiichi remains stunned. During math class, Chie helps Rika and Satoko, Keiichi looks at Satoko, and Rena's head lays on her desk as she struggles with her workbook. Keiichi interrupts her to ask her about the Watanagashi Festival, specifically, the time he met them. Mion, sitting next to Rena, whispers rhetorically, "Weren't you talking to Rika-chan at the shrine?" Rena confirms that the two were "happily talking" as she was dressed as a miko. When Principal Kaieda rings the bell signalling the end of classes, Keiichi asks Rika as she cleans the blackboards about the two of them talking alone the night before. Rika does not recall this meeting: she left the meeting hall with the village headman and other adults. Shocked, Keiichi turns back to Mion and Rena who are talking with Satoko. Satoko smiles. As Chie and the rest of the students leave, Keiichi eagerly suggests a club meeting. Rena eagerly agrees, and Rika joins with an enthusiastic "Mi!" Mion, however, looks sad. Silently, Satoko places her books into her bag. Keiichi invites her, but Satoko declines because she must go home. When Keiichi persists, Satoko asks him to leave her alone. Tears form in her eyes, and she starts to leave. "He came back," Keiichi suddenly asks, "that guy." Satoko asks who he means, and when Keiichi reveals it is her uncle, she wonders why he would suggest he disappeared. Keiichi insists that he did not come back the day before, but Satoko becomes angry with his confusing suggestions. For his part, Keiichi becomes progressively wide-eyed and insistent. Satoko retorts that, "even yesterday," Teppei yelled and threw the food she cooked for him at her. Recalling it makes her cry outloud. Keiichi cannot believe it. Rika takes Satoko out the classroom, and Mion calls to the stunned Keiichi. She asks him what he means by saying Satoko's uncle will not come back. Angry, Rena repeats the question. Mion accuses him of acting strangely. Keiichi has no response. Rena returns to her Cute Mode to announce that she will go "treasure hunting" since it has been a long time since she has done it. Mion will accompany her. Now cheerful, Mion invites Keiichi, though, "Naturally, you have no right to refuse." As they leave, remains for a moment unable to comprehend how Teppei could still be alive and living with Satoko. Outside, Rena happily tells Keiichi she will meet him at his home. Stammering, Keiichi claims he has "something" to do. Hurt, Rena wonders why he did not say this when Mion was with them. Keiichi tries to claim that he has a headache and could have a cold. He then states that he will go to the clinic to get some medicine. A chibi Rena poutingly asks him if what he claimed is true, and when he insists that it is, she suggests that she go to the clinic soon since they sometime close early. She repeats that he must go to the clinic, and when Keiichi jokes that he can bring a receipt from the clinic, Rena turns very serious and tells him to make sure he does. Second Half Keiichi retrieves his bicycle and returns to the school. He goes to Satoshi's locker to see if his bat is still in there. He opens it to find that the bat, indeed, is gone. He then travels to the clinic to see Irie Kyōsuke. Irie quickly diagnoses him with a cold and asks him if he had too much fun at the Watanagashi ''Festival the night before. Keiichi asks if Irie attended the Festival, and Irie laughs that he is on the ''Watanagashi Committee. Keiichi sheepishly asks Irie if he saw him. Irie confesses that he drank with the chairman and main office staff. When Keiichi persists, Irie loses his playful expression and replies that Keiichi asks "strange questions." He calmly asks Keiichi to explain, and Keiichi haltingly suggests that what he will say Irie will probably think is weird. Keiichi asks if it is possible that someone exists who looks exactly like him. Irie relaxes a bit and repeats the idea that everyone has someone who looks like him, and then he describes the German doppelganger fairy tale. Irie notes that the doppelganger is a harbinger of misfortune. Keiichi then confesses that he did not go to the Festival the night before. Irie, looking at papers on the desk, reassures Keiichi he can attend the following year. Keiichi interrupts him to explain that while he did not attend, everyone thinks he did. Irie looks at him seriously and asks him if he means he attended but has no memory of it. Keiichi insists that he did not go. Irie's eyes narrow as he specifically asks if Keiichi means that he was not at the shrine and was doing something else, and if Keiichi can prove it. Keiichi shakes a bit, and Irie suggests that he lie down for a moment. Irritated, Keiichi keeps insisting, and when Irie tries to put his hand on him to calm him, Keiichi slaps it away. Irie then claims that he understands and believes Keiichi. Eyes wide, Keiichi finally insists that he could not have been at the Festival, because at the time he was killing Satoko's uncle. When Irie asks him why he killed Teppei, Keiichi responds that he did it to save Satoko from being abused by Teppei. He confesses that he does not regret it. Irie narrows his eyes again and asks, "Is that so?" As the higurashi cry, Irie asks him if someone witnessed the crime. Keiichi turns cheerful and notes that if someone had, he probably would have been arrested by now. Irie continues that while his profession prevents him from condoning murder, he thanks him sincerely for saving Satoko. Tears begin to well in Keiichi's eyes as Irie assures him that everything will be fine, "just fine." However, Keiichi once more becomes afraid as he relates that despite the fact that he is sure he killed Teppei, he seems to be alive at his house. Irie asks if he could have killed someone other that the uncle. Keiichi replies that they both saw Teppei when they were at the front of Satoko's house. He becomes more aggitated as he insists he did not experience either a dream or illusion. Irie sighs and suggests that they should discuss the matter more seriously, but before that, he offers to make Keiichi “some black tea." After Irie leaves the room, Keiichi decides to look for the restroom. He hears a staff member from inside a nearby room offer to make "black tea." Irie's voice requests that he mix in “isomytal and brovarin,” and mask the taste with milk and sugar. The other staff member warns that the sudden drowsiness "could cause severe unease and mania," to which Irie recommends they subdue Keiichi. As Keiichi slowly backs away, Irie explains that Keiichi makes up stories and lies, and his memory is mixed up and concludes that it appears he suffers from a mental disorder. Keiich begins to smile as he asks himself if everything that is happening is real. He remembers Irie thanking him for saving Satoko. He falls to his knees holding his head and asking why Irie would thank him. Keiichi curses Irie to "drop dead." Someone unseen interrupts Irie to inform him that Takano has been foun Keiichi races away on his bicycle. He insists to himself that it must be a coincidence. He determines to check on Teppei's corpse. It rains heavily again during the night as Keiichi furiously attempts to exhume Teppei's body. As he digs, he recalls details he overheard in the clinic: her burnt corpse was found in the mountains of Gifu prefecture. He recalls her politely saying, "Since it's better for you that way," during their ride to his home the night previously, then his hope she would die by Oyashiro-sama's curse. He then remembers what the staff member told Irie before he fled: that the local police feel her death is likely a homicide. Returning to his present time, Keiichi feels he must confirm that Teppei's corpse is buried there. He suddenly hears the voice of Ōishi Kuraudo wish him a "good evening (今晩・''konban wa'')." He turns to find him standing with Kumagai Katsuya and Komiyama behind him holding umbrellas. Keiichi calls him "Ōishi," which provokes Ōishi to remind him to address his elders with "san." He then genially request that Keiichi pay no attention to him or his fellow detectives and to continue digging. Keiichi tries to run only to have Kumagai push him back into the hole. Ōishi politely renews his request that Keiichi continue digging. He adds that he wishes Keiichi would dig quicker out of consideration for "those who have to stand in the rain. Keiichi's retort that if Ōishi should just leave if he does not like the rain earns him water and mud kicked in his face. Beaten, Keiichi picks up the spade again. Ōishi "compliments" Keiichi on his obedience as he lights a cigarette. Over twenty cigarette butts on the ground mark the passage of time. Finally, Keiichi asks how much longer he has to dig. Ōishi observes that "the Kids These Days" do not have much strength. Kumagai jumps into the sizable hole, bodily throws Keiichi out of it, then commences digging himself. Ōishi sarcastically asks if digging holes on rainy nights is his hobby. Keiichi's retort that no one has that hobby earns him another face full of water and mud. Observing that no one could tell how much more wet Keiichi could get, Ōishi pushes his head into the mud while he sarcastically asks what kind of "treasure" is buried. Further retorts from Keiichi results in Ōishi pressing his face further into the mud. Finally, Keiichi cries that Ōishi "should die by Oyashiro-sama's curse too!" Ōishi sarcastically claims that he is giving Keiichi an opportunity to learn good behavior. He then adds the they live in a time of peace, "but when I was your age, it was normal to punish kids with hard punches." Kumagai interrupts to announce that he has uncovered a large drainage pipe. He adds that the ground is quite firm which will make digging deeper very difficult. Ōishi wonder if they dug in the wrong place, but Kumagai insists they dug up freshly dug dirt until this point which means he dug deeper than the original hole. Ōishi concludes: "So in other words, you mean that someone dug a hole here and covered it with dirt without burying anything?" He laughs at Keiichi, indicating that this must be a "problem" for him. Keiichi can only marvel that the body of Teppei is not there. Post-End Titles The adult voice of Rika proclaims: *"Sound of footsteps are whispers from the past. What is seen is the reality in the mist. What is heard is forgiveness to you. after announcing the next episode, over Keiichi carrying Satoko on his back, she asks: *"Can you believe it?" Characters In order of appearance *Maebara Keiichi *Hōjō Teppei *Takano Miyo *Tomitake Jirō (mentioned) *Sonozaki Mion *Ryūgū Rena *Hōjō Satoko *Furude Rika *Two Young Female Classmates (unnamed) *Sonozaki Shion (mentioned) *Okamura Suguru *Tomita Daiki *Chie Rumiko *Principal Kaieda *Kimiyoshi Kiichirō (mentioned) *Irie Kyōsuke *Doctor of Irie Clinic (unnamed) *Ōishi Kuraudo *Kumagai Katsuya *Komiyama Referbacks and Forwards *'"BI-cycle! BI-cycle!":' Jirō's bicycle in Takano's back seat. *'"Watch Your Step!": '''Keiichi hearing an extra step behind him as he did and Rena mentioned in ''Onikakushi-hen. *The unnamed Two Young Female Classmates seen are the same questioned by Ōishi in Episode 2. *Mion claimed she was hung-over the day after the ''Watanagashi'' Festival in Watanagashi-hen. *In Watanagashi-hen, Shion's flirtations do lure Keiichi away from Rika's dance. *Their attempt to win a stuffed toy at the Festival's shooting gallery is a recurrent theme of the arcs. *Keiichi does not know of either the death of Jirō or the disappearance of Takano as in previous arcs. *Keiichi's behavior resembles that near the end of Onikakushi-hen. *'Keiichi's Ditch': from his perspective: **1. He digs a hole in soft earth in a clearing near the S-turn sign on the road that disappears. **2. He then digs another in the same area in which he places Teppei's body. **3. The ditch he digs under the direction and observation of Ōishi is much larger that the ones he believes he dug. This ditch also uncovers a drainage pipe Keiichi did not find or does not recall finding. The harder soil indicates Kumagai dug deeper than Keiichi dug. Trivia *'Doppelganger:' Do not worry, Keiichi, it is not like Hinamizawa has an issue with evil twins. . . . *'Brovarin :' available in Japan is a form of bromisoval. *'Isomytal :' available in Japan is a form of amobarbital. *'"Where was Keiichi?": '''The Visual Novel makes it clearer that Mion and Rena cover for Keiichi's absence at the ''Watanagashi ''Festival, but Satoko later complains that the only one who had "fun" at the Festival was Keiichi. She explains that she has to leave before Mion and Rena claimed he arrived at the ''Saiguden, but she then claims her uncle abused her the next morning. Cultural References *'坊や' (ぼうや・''bōya''):''' the term Takano dismissively calls Keiichi does mean "boy." *Gifu Prefecture' Memorable Moments *A ride home in the rainy night with Takano Miyo. *Mion gleefully describes her sister's failure to flirt with Keiichi. *Ōishi knows to be at the spot where Keiichi tries to exhume Teppei. Quotes *"If you don't dig deep enough when you bury a corpse, it's common for stray dogs to track the smell and dig it up." - Takano *"It seems we aren't very compatible." - Takano ''to Keiichi *"You and I did not meet tonight." - Takano to Keiichi *"You can't even think about that yourself, boy?" - Takano to Keiichi *"Kei-chan was watching, even ignoring dorky Shion's lure. She looked like a total loser!" - Mion *"You ask strange questions." - Irie to Keiichi *''"Even though I'm sure I killed him . . . it seems like he's alive and is at his house." - Keiichi ''to Irie *''"Please continue. Please dig quickly. I'd like you to consider those who have to wait in the rain." - Ōishi ''to Keiichi *''"Please move your hands before your mouth, okay?" - Ōishi ''to Keiichi Gallery Takano Disappointed with Small Talk.png|Takano is disappointed with Keiichi's small talk. Keiichi Questions Takano.png|Keiichi calmly questions Takano Satoko's Shoes.png|Satoko's Shoe Locker Rika asks Keiichi about her Dance.png|Can you say "no," Keiichi? Keiichi Did Something Right.png|Keiichi at least did something right, apparently. Satoko's_Tears.png|Keiichi's invitation makes Satoko cry . . . bastard! Keiichi Insists.png|What part of "Crazy Eyes" do you not believe, Irie? Tatarigoroshi Rena.png|'Friends Like These:' In the original Sound Novel, Keiichi feigns that he had been drinking and cannot remember the Watanagashi Festival. Rena, then Mion, make up that he was at the Festival. 001.png|. . . or did they, Keiichi? Category:Episodes Category:Tatarigoroshi-hen Episodes Category:Anime